Mended Hearts
by I'm A Fluffy Panda
Summary: "Nothing else wounds so deeply and irreparably. Nothing else robs us of hope so much as being unloved by one we love." -Clive Baker STORY CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: What's Left Behind

The song Evanescence- My Immortal inspired this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

A/N: This is my first Norrington/OC story. If you do not like the pairing, I suggest it would be wise to go back.

* * *

The resounding silence that hung in the Commodore's office was not enough to calm the tense heart or racing mind of the occupant, James Norrington. He grabbed the bottle of rum in front of him and took a pained swig. Even the soothing effects of rum could not hide away all his fears or the gaping hole in his heart. He had known Miss Elizabeth Swann for all these years. When the day of his anticipated proposal arrived, he was so sure of himself. He was completely certain that she would accept his everlasting offer. But little did he know, she toppled over the ledge, which led to the admittance of her love for the blacksmith, William Turner. This was such a harsh blow to James. Not only was he publicly rejected, he was rejected by the only woman he would ever love. James once again took a large gulp of the grog, feeling the sweet taste and burning sensation down his throat.

_"So this is where your heart truly lies then?" _

_"__**It is.**__"_

Oh the pain! James gritted his teeth as he slammed his right fist onto the desk. His eyes burned and tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. Because of her, he could no longer have peaceful nights of sleep. Everything about her haunted him; her smile, her voice, her beauty and personality. How his name rolled off her tongue and how he politely kissed the top of her hand. The feeling of the soft skin underneath his lips made him tense. However the darker side of her appeared and James Norrington, the pirate scourge, fell in the hands of a woman. His dreams turned into nightmares. Happiness turned into sorrow. And sorrow turned into rum. And that's the very thing he was doing, drowning his very sorrow away with the blessed bottle of rum.

_"Commdore, I beg you, please do this! For me... as a_ wedding_ gift!" _

Such misleading words that escaped her tongue that day. Of course James had accepted the request, but why? Because he had loved her, but it was unfortunate that there was no love she was capable of returning.

_Why am I such a fool? _He asked himself. This very question constantly appeared ever since the rejection.

A sudden knock interrupted his melancholy musings.

"Enter."

The door opened, revealing a small boy, dressed in a dirty white shirt and tan breeches. His bare feet were exposed, chalked with dirt and grass stains appeared on his knees. His black hair was messy and ruffled. His eyes matched the color of the ocean. He took some deep breaths before handing James a letter.

"Message from the Governor, sir!" James managed a smile when the letter was handed to him. He reached into his pocket and took out a bag of coins, tossing it to him.

"For your trouble, boy."

"Oh thanks very much, sir!" And the boy sped off with a bright grin. James quietly chuckled and carefully removed the wax seal. He nearly cried of laughter when he read what it contained.

An invitation to the Turner's wedding ball. Such mockery.

* * *

Review please. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Bella Groves

I'm back with Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed reading the previous one! :) I must say that two reviews for the first chapter is an okay for me! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

James alongside his most trusted Lieutenants, Theodore Groves and Phillip Gilette, strolled on the small path near Port Royal. As James quietly took in the beautiful scenery of the Caribbean ocean, he did not seem to notice that Theodore and Phillip were partaking in intense conversation. Ever since the rejection of their dear superior and friend, they have noticed a slight change in his demeanor, which James was still yet to notice.

"There's something wrong with him that is very unsettled with me, Theo. Mark my words." Phillip muttered in a low voice.

"All evidence to the contrary, Phil. I haven't seen him like this before." Theodore replied in the same volume. A brief silence stood between them before he spoke again.

"I assume it is because of Miss Swann."

"The Governor's daughter you mean?" Phillip blankly asked.

"Who else do you think I'm talking about?" They both shared a smile before continuing. Suddenly, Theodore had an idea. He was willing to be brave enough to tell his fellow Lieutenant, but not the very pirate scourge at his right.

"Well look on the bright side, Phil. At least he is once again a bachelor!" He stated a bit too loudly. He winced when he turned around, expecting to meet his commander's hardened gaze, but blew out a sigh of relief when things proved otherwise. Phillip noticed this and his widened eyes relaxed. James was temporarily deep in thought, not bothering to even contemplate what his two friends were conversing of.

"Since when was being a bachelor a positive situation? All the ladies come flocking toward your door. Anticipating mothers are always so eager to show their single daughters. It's quite annoying and I say this from experience!" Phillip quietly snapped. Theodore rolled his eyes in response. "And if this is one of your futile matchmaking tricks, I simply forbid it!" Next, his friend sighed at those words.

"Lieutenant Gilette, you really do wound me." He cleared his throat. "Firstly, my matchmaking skills are excellent and unmatched! Secondly, I seem to have recall that I was the one who found your true love." He shot Gilette a smug grin.

Phillip opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it when he contemplated that. Then his features turned into a grimace.

"That is true, Theo, but remember, my wife Annette nearly tried to castrate me when she first met me. She found me completely bothersome at first."

"That was a funny memory." Theo smiled and stifled his chuckles, causing his cheeks to turn red. "Well, turns out, now you have a five year old boy and a baby daughter on the way." Gillette smiled at the thought of being a father. He couldn't think of anyone else who would even compare with his lovely wife and a more fitting mother.

"I shall admit it! I have been defeated. Who is this lucky candidate, Theo?"

Groves quietly chuckled in return. "My sister."

* * *

"Miss Groves! Miss Groves!"

Bella groaned and continued reading her book on the lap. She was already so comfy in her plush bed, enjoying the sumptuous and luxurious words that was contained on the pages. She was about to turn a page when she heard the opening of her door. A maid stormed into her bed chamber and frowned at her.

"Miss Groves, just what do ye think you're doing?!" She snapped.

"Reading of course." She replied with a smug look. The maid rolled eyes and threw off the covers.

"Edith! Just what do you think _you are_ doing?"

"Trying to get ye out of bed. Now come on! We need to dress you up for the wedding ball! Don't tell me ye forgot your friend's wedding?" Edith questioned as she folded the sheets.

"Obviously, I have not. I was invited to the wedding ceremony! I saw her say her vows."

"Well, then ye best be getting ready for the ball. Wouldn't want to disappoint her now, do we?"

"Surely not!" Bella replied as she searched through her cabinet for a perfect gown. It would've took hours if Edith hadn't come by and helped her pick one and indeed it was a beautiful gown.

* * *

Please review! :) They would be most appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Eyes Meet

Hello, I am back with Chapter 3! :) Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

A/N: The fifth installment of the wonderful franchise, _Dead Men Tell No Tales _shall be released in the year of 2017! I know I absolutely **CANNOT **wait that long!

Fun fact: In the first movie _The Curse of the Black Pearl_, Orlando Bloom, with the role of William Turner the II, admitted that he had a crush on Keira Knightley. The actress said that Orlando was a good kisser. How cute is that? (Willabeth forever)

* * *

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat when she elbowed her way past the throngs of heavy crowds. She felt as if her corset was getting tighter every time she breathed nervously. She ignored the envious stares and returned smiles as she made her way to her brother. He was politely talking with one of her ex-suitors, lightly swirling the liquid in his porcelain cup. Unfortunately, the man her brother had been conversing with, was the first to notice her. He took off his hat and bowed and in return she curtsied.

"Miss Groves, you look very alluring tonight." He spoke after softly kissing her offered hand.

"Thank you, Mister Smith. And I do say, you look quite ravishing yourself." Bella forced herself to restrain a scrunch on her features when he winked at her in secret, instead she shot a smile.

"Well, Lieutenant, I believe I shall sweep your sister onto the dance floor with me! Is that all right with you?" He asked Theodore in his light French accent. Bella microscopically shook her head, mouthing a fierce 'No'. Her brother's eyes softened, displaying an emotion of pity for his dear little sister. However, propriety demanded he did otherwise.

"Oh, I'm sure she will not mind at all, am I correct, Bella?"

"Umm... yes! Yes, of course!"

"Well then! Shall we?" Mr. Smith offered her his arm, which she took. She looked behind her shoulder and caught Theodore's gaze. She frowned at him and in response he only shrugged. But then, Bella mouthed to him, saying something in between the lines of, 'I shall murder you.' The young Lieutenant only smirked and turned around.

Bella and her ex-suitor made their way to the golden colored dance floor. Little did Bella know, there was a large smug smirk on the man's face. Ever since the rejection of his proposal, he was determined to accomplish what he wanted most and he wanted the very woman holding his arm. His father and mother had nearly disowned him when they heard that Bella refused him. They decided she would act as a perfect daughter-in-law; quiet, calm, sweet, beautiful, alluring and intellectual. However, there was only one trait that Mr. Jonathan Smith craved the most- her body. Oh yes, how he would love to have her in his bed. He deviously smiled as his brown eyes strayed toward her bodice and he was alert, assumed that she could catch his intense scrutiny. He averted his eyes once the music began to play and the calming voice of Miss Groves awakened him from his extremely impure thoughts.

"Mr. Smith, do tell me that you haven't asked me to dance with you for nothing."

"Ahem, please do not think that way, Miss Groves. I was merely... distracted."

As they twirled around the room, in such synchronization with the musicians, Bella began to have her own thoughts. If her brother was going to set her up with this man once again, she'd rather die a loner or with a man she loved, married or not. She mostly preferred the latter. Although, she didn't think marriage was that important. Her aunt was single and at 50 years of age. She lived a large and roomy two story colonial home with maids and servants. She was happy. Perhaps living alone wasn't so bad as she had anticipated. But not to mention, rumors were already going around about Bella. She was already 24, well past the eligible age of 16, the age when a woman must be married. Bella had turned down all her suitors, which as well brewed up more gossip.

"Miss Bella? Miss Bella, I am talking to you."

"What? Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Smith. I was busy contemplating."

"Contemplating about me, I hope?"

"Well, excuse you."

"Beg pardon?"

"Nothing... Nothing."

A prolonged awkwardness stretched between them, which painstakingly ended when the music was finally finished. Bella quickly decided that now was the chance to exit.

"I... I'm slightly parched. I think I'll have a punch. Perhaps another dance later?"

"I shall be looking forward to it, Miss Groves."

The both of them shared a smile and Bella made a hasty departure to the Governor's gardens. The night was warm, yet a chilly breeze blew toward her as she opened up the white french doors. She took out her fan, attempting to find relief from the party in the mansion's interior, but proved futile. She continued to stroll around, finding comfort in the quiet and serene environment. The moon was beginning to illuminate brightly, however her blue eyes were brighter. She took a few strands of her chocolate hair and twirled them in her hand, sighing when she gazed at the moon. The stars gleamed like diamonds, scattered across the dark skies. Who knew that night could be so beautiful, especially when many were so afraid of it? Bella's silent musings were soon interrupted when she heard faint footsteps. She quickly turned around, staying alert and aware of her surroundings.

There was no one to be seen. Her heart beat began to run at a faster pace as she bent down to pick up a rock. She gripped it tightly in her hands, feeling uneasy yet prepared of what was yet to come. A figure appeared at the form of the roads in front of her. She could easily hear a sharp blade being unsheathed from it's holster. She swallowed, feeling her palms sweat.

"Miss?" A smooth and baritone voice spoke. Bella's eyes widened and she instantly dropped the rock in her hand. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard the sword was being put away. She discovered that the footsteps belonged to a man, who deemed to be six feet tall, perhaps an inch taller, with a straight and confident form. His emerald eyes gazed into her blue ones with curiosity and there indeed was a blade dangling from his left hip; it's handle was elegantly designed with gold filigree.

"Oh! Good evening, sir." Bella replied. The man walked up to her and bowed to her. She offered him her hand, which he lightly kissed.

"Did I frighten you?"

"Oh, no. Not at all." She tucked strands of hair behind her ear and smiled. He returned a smile in reply.

"May I inquire as to why you are out here?" He asked. Bella did her best to hide her blushes and cleared her throat.

"I am just merely contemplating my musings. My name is Bella by the way, Bella Groves." She said plainly. He smiled in return.

"Groves?"

"Yes. Is the name familiar to you?"

"Quite so. Do you know someone by the name of Theodore Groves?" At mention of the man's name, Bella's face lit up. Her lovely pink lips turned into a smile.

"He's none other than Lieutenant Groves, who interestingly enough is my older brother."

"Oh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Groves. I'm Commodore James Norrington."

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance, sir..."

Bella gave him a weak smile and looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers. James sighed and took this moment to examine her. How dare Theo did not mention of such a woman? She was very attractive, if not, then impeccably beautiful. Her eyes matched the color of the ocean. Her wavy chocolate hair framed her face perfectly and her red lips would easily shame the most vibrant rose. James immediately felt tense and he released a few shaky breaths before standing up. Bella looked up at him and too, got up. They smiled at each other and James offered his arm to her.

"Shall we have a dance?"

"With pleasure, Commodore."

The two of them headed inside, both receiving heart-warming expressions from Will and Elizabeth and a mischievous look from Lieutenants Gilette and Groves. The rest were envy or suspicion. Theodore looked toward Gillette and raised an eyebrow. Gillette smirked and then grinned.

"So... Phillip, by the ways things look, you have managed to convince James to take a breath of fresh air..." He quoted with his fingers to emphasize the keywords of fresh and air.

"He certainly got more than he needed, Theo. _Certainly did...__"_

"All evidence to the contrary."

"Now, what's your next plan of action?"

"Ahem... damsel in distress."

"What?! Oh... no, no, no! Don't tell you are going to literally set her up in a danger-"

"Relax, Phil! No harm will come to her as long as I am in charge."

"I have a gut feeling I should be doubting you."

"It's best you start worrying about something else."

"I am! Your sister may possibly be harmed if things aren't done correctly in a ordered fashion!"

"Which is why I'm choosing you to help me!"

"Oh yes, because I'm more organized than you." Gillette said smugly. Theodore shot him a knowing glare and took a sip of his champagne, waiting for the right moment.

"Wait... what?!"

And there it was.

* * *

Holy crap, fingers hurt, eyes hurt! Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4: An Event Planned

**Hello! I am back with chapter 4 to this story! I appreciate all the wonderful reviews you all have submitted! They gave me inspiration! :) **

**News: I have put up _The Hobbit_ fanfiction! Thumbs up for Thorin Oakenshield. Hehe. :3 I apologize if this chapter is too short! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Fun fact: Johnny Depp is scared of clowns. o_o**

* * *

"You... wanted to talk to me about something, sir?" Theodore asked hesitantly. James nodded and took a sip of the tea in his cup.

"It has come to my understanding that the men, including you and Gillette have worked hard."

"Well, like we always are asked of, sir. It is an honour to be a part of the Royal Navy." James slightly smiled, taking off his tricorne.

"Indeed it is. I've been thinking about arranging a picnic. We all deserve a bit of relaxation in return of how much we accomplish and we did do so by the lot."

"I quite agree, James. A break would be most enthralling." Theodore spoke, switching to a more brotherly tone.

After a few minutes conversing about the picnic, they had come to a consensus. The picnic will take place this Saturday which was three days from now. The weather had been relatively good for the month of September, but then again weather on the Caribbean always was. The men were allowed to bring along one person. Theodore decided this was the perfect opportunity for James to meet Bella once again, now he had to tell Phillip and his plan would be set.

* * *

"Miss?! Miss Bella?!" Edith called out. She grumbled, hitching her skirts as she ran down the stairs. She caught sight of one of the cooks, Meredith.

"Merry, have you seen Miss Bella?"

"I apologize, for I have not, Edith!" She replied, picking up a basket of potatoes. "Whatever for though?"

"Someone wishes for Bella."

"Who requests my presence?" A new voice inquired. The two maids turned to her and curtsied, but being compassionate as she is, Bella waved a dismissive hand and smiled, lightening the panicked mode of Edith.

"Good Heavens child! I've looked all over for you!" Edith exclaimed, exasperated. Bella blinked innocently and gripped the book in her hands tightly as she dragged around by the maid.

"Edith, calm down!" She said gently.

"There is a guest for you downstairs." Edith answered in a nonchalant tone. Her lips formed a thin line and Bella could tell she was not too happy. "Now come along dear, we wouldn't want to upset him."

* * *

James paced around the sitting room as he waited for his friend's sister. He decided to give her the invite to the picnic in person, for he wished to see her once again. They had not seen each other since the ball a few nights ago and for some odd reason, he missed seeing those beautiful ocean-colored eyes. Her smile turned his dreams pleasant each night and her laugh made him laugh as well. But he pushed aside the fact that he was taken with her, for he had not forgotten Elizabeth whatsoever. Her rejection still tainted his mind, even though she was already married to Will. Footsteps interrupted his musings and he looked up to see the very woman he had wished to see coming down the stairs.

Her chocolate hair was french-braided, adorned with a filigree barrette at the back of her head. She was stunning, just like how she was at the ball. Her light purple dress attractively hugged her curves, making her more alluring to those who she entranced. Her eyes were like a cache, which could be opened to her emotions and now they portrayed a sense of happiness.

"Commodore James! I did not expect your arrival and for that I apologize." She greeted smiling. He tensed on how his name rolled off her tongue. He managed to smile in return and cleared his throat.

"It's good to see you once again, Miss Groves."

"Likewise."

"Well... your brother Theodore has decided he will work at the Fort for a while longer. He wishes to complete his work. I came in his stead for he wanted to give you an invitation." He said, his voice quivering a bit at the end of his sentence. Bella held a curious look on her face when he handed her a parchment sealed with a wax stamp.

"Oh, you mustn't trouble yourself like this, sir. My brother is capable of doing so." She said, smiling and he did the same in return. Bella looked up and their eyes met each other's. Her ocean blue irises exceed beauty itself, filled with charm, happiness and matched her bright smile. They were truly bewitching. James cleared his throat and inhaled out of nervousness.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave, Miss Groves."

"Bella."

"Beg pardon?"

"You may call me Bella." She said, expressing friendliness. He looked down at the floor and then at her, showing mixed emotions that Bella could not describe.

"Only if you call me James." With those words spoken, James turned around and headed home, leaving behind a blushing Bella.


	5. Chapter 5: A Confession

Dearest apologies for my inactivity of my stories! School started for me last week and I was engrossed in my homework.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Theo, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I have no need for your chides!" Bella huffed and placed her hands on her hips, giving her brother a glare.

"Bella, from what I heard you will be one of the three women travelling with a group of men! Men who are skilled in wielding a sword and fighting. I have to keep an eye on you."

"Well, do you not trust the Commodore and your peers?"

"I trust James, but-"

"But nothing. The marines are under his command and shall do nothing to harm me. I have said it. No more words, Theo!"

The flustered Lieutenant opened his mouth to protest, but it was too late. His stubborn sister was already ascending the spiral stairs. Bella sighed and opened her bedroom door, only to find Edith with a disapproving look on her face; her arms crossed.

_No, no more chastising... Please._

Bella inwardly groaned and shut the door behind her. She gave the bossy maid a bright smile and made her way to her dresser, as if she didn't notice her stance. It was only when Edith's reflection appeared in the mirror, she spoke.

"May I help you, Edith?" She asked charmingly. The maid huffed and picked up the brush and began to de-tangle Bella's hair.

"Don't want to look bad in front of 'im, do you?" Edith snickered with a hint of mischief in her gray eyes.

"I... I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, come on, lass. You fancy 'im!"

"I don't know who or what you're talking about."

Edith eyed her skeptically and chuckled. She shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, like how a mother hen would act- that is, it wasn't like she didn't act as such. Bella took strands of her hair and began twirling them in her slender fingers.

"You know exactly what I mean, lass. You love that James Norrington!"

Bella gasped and glanced at the mirror in front of her; cheeks turning red. Edith's assumptions were indeed correct. She loved everything about James. Whether it was his eyes, his wielding of the sword or simple and kind words uttered in his smooth voice- she embraced every quality. The way he would look at her after lightly kissing her hand sent shivers through her spine. Her trance of daydreaming was abruptly interrupted when Edith brought her back to reality.

"My, you look gorgeous!" The old maid exclaimed. Bella smiled as she stood up, looking in the mirror for one last check. She was dressed in a light purple dress which had elegant dark blue embroidery on the bodice. The silver hairclip held her chocolate hair which ran in curls and down her back. A matching necklace completed her alluring look.

"I daresay, this is um... slightly over the top Edith. Don't you think I have too much jewelry?" She inquired, twirling around.

"Yer just fine, Bella dear! Now go!" She replied, gently pushing Bella toward the bedroom door. "Off with ye, wouldn't want him waiting!"

"Oh, bother Edith!

* * *

The sail toward the Montego Bay was not a long one, for it was in the same region as Port Royal and Fort Charles. Before they embarked, James's crew and himself made the preparations a few days before their temporary departure. Although the hot weather wore them down, they pressed on and were able sail safely. However, something was troubling James in all those moments and even now. The person was the reason he could not sleep without dreaming about said person; why he couldn't focus on his reports and work and it was leaving him on the edge of sanity.

Miss Bella Groves, and out of all he could've chosen, but fate demanded it as Theodore's younger sister! The sibling of one of his most trusted friends and the most loyal crew member. He certainly would not deny the feelings for the beautiful woman- she had enchanted him with a spell he was unable to describe. James was so into his thoughts, that he did not notice Gillette was addressing him.

"Sir?!" The Lieutenant exclaimed for the third time. James blinked and looked up at him and gave him a ghost of a smile.

"I apologize, Phillip. I haven't been myself lately." He replied after clearing his throat.

"No, no- you certainly have not. What bothers you?" Gillette asked with concern crossing his features.

"Nothing, I assure you. I suppose the stress has caught up to me." James mentally thanked himself for the strong ability of hiding his emotions. His friend smiled and patted him on his left shoulder.

"James, you need to relax. That's what this break is for. To push aside all your troubles. Use it to your advantage today." With those words said, Phillip turned around after a smile and walked toward the others who were swimming in the warm water. Really, he was a good man, speaking words of advice and reassurance when James most needed it, but his love for Bella Groves was a hopeless case, for she had stolen his heart.

He sighed, shaking his head and leaned against the Palm tree behind him, legs crossed and allowed the sun's heat to warm his body. He took off his wig, for his head was beginning to feel slightly itchy. Relaxation... it seemed Phillip was right, he needed it. He smiled and closed his eyes, feeling the urge to fall asleep. Sudden footsteps in sand made him open them again, the bright light blinding him. He looked up to see that it was Bella herself, her hair was loose and her dress was hitched up to her ankles. He stood up and gave a nod to her which she smiled at.

"Miss Groves," he greeted, green eyes sparkling. "Are you enjoying this weather?"

"Oh, very! I feel as if I'm at liberty to do anything I deem!" She replied, taking James's offered arm. Together they walked along the shores, ignoring the looks on the women's faces and teasing of the other men, Thedore and Phillip included. The breeze gently played with her chocolate hair and her blue eyes shined like the ocean. They were finally far enough from the crowd. She released her grasp of James's arm and ran to the water, laughing as she kicked around, sending droplets into James's body. He couldn't help but chuckle with amusement.

"Come now, it's not cold!" She called, gesturing to the water. James willingly waded in, his breeches up to his ankles and now soaked. He was taken by surprise when Bella, yet again splashed at him, smiling and laughing as she did so. James smirked, feeling mischievous and did the same to her. Soon, they found themselves waging a water war and soaked to the bone. Bella pushed him, perhaps with more force than she had anticipated and James stumbled backwards. Little did Bella know, he grabbed her arms for support and the two of them fell into the water. They surfaced and stood up, each one feeling embarrassed for such actions. Bella looked down at the water and blushed, seeing that James's soaked shirt was revealing his muscles.

"S- sorry about that. Just pretend that didn't happen." She spoke, sheepishly. James smiled and faced her. That was something he wished she didn't apologized for. In fact, she didn't have to apologize for anything good she did, like this moment. Her fiery yet composed attitude sparked a flame in his heart and her beauty was beyond Elizabeth's. He began to wonder why didn't he fall in love with Bella before, instead of Elizabeth. He was such a fool for never realizing that there were indeed more fish in the ocean; another chance to love again and he had chosen Bella.

"Miss Groves, I have a confession." He spoke, his heart beating faster. He sat down on the soft sand and patted a spot next to him. She reciprocated and sat down. He looked at her with emerald eyes filled with emotions. Bella noticed this sudden solemnity and began to speculate.

"Yes, James? I shall listen." She smiled and looked up at him, giving her full and undivided attention. He sighed and after a brief moment of silence, he finally spoke.

"Bella, I did not think I could address this, but I must do so." He cleared his throat. "You have bewitched my soul. You have been in my heart for so long. There is no one else I think about and the moment I first laid eyes in you, you entranced me. I... I have a strong belief... that I'm in love with you."

Bella gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. Did she hear right or wrong? Did he just confess his love for her? Such honesty and emotion was in every word he uttered. This was all too good to be true. She felt her eyes gloss over and allowed a tear drop to run down her cheek. She laughed in joy and quickly wrapped her arms around his middle, placing her forehead at the crook of his neck.

"I have been waiting so long for you to tell me that." She whispered in his ear. James smiled and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her. Finally, after all these weeks of longing, he felt her warm embrace and breathed in her scent of jasmine and rose flowers. He relished everything in this moment. Bella looked up at him and smiled, cupping his face with her soft hands. James gradually leaned in, their eyes blinking and he pressed his lips against her, tasting cherries upon his tongue. He eased her onto the ground and tightened his embrace. She tensed underneath him when he stopped- both feeling breathless. The five words that escaped her lips sent shivers down his spine.

"I love you, James Norrington."


End file.
